


You Were the Song Stuck in My Head (Every Song That I've Ever Loved)

by lexterminate



Series: Proxyverse [1]
Category: Proxy Series - Alex London
Genre: M/M, Multi, mostly kissing, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Knox’s favorite Tragic Harpie Bingo song. “Let’s dance!” he grabbed Syd’s wrist....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were the Song Stuck in My Head (Every Song That I've Ever Loved)

The music in Arcadia blared loudly. The lux boy with his perfect clothes and hair had the goofiest grin on his face. This was Knox’s favorite Tragic Harpie Bingo song. “Let’s dance!” he grabbed Syd’s wrist, pulling him away from his conversation with Egan. 

“Heeey!” Syd screamed over the music, following behind the Upper City boy. He smirked, not mad at all; this was so Knox. “I’m coming, you don’t have to dislocate my arm,” he laughed as he felt the slightest pull in the opposite direction. Egan was joining them. 

“Wait up!” Egan had managed to get ahold of the dark-skinned boy’s upper arm before Knox had gotten them lost in the crowd of dancers. 

A message from Egan popped up in a holo in front of Syd… 

E: He’s not getting you to himself.

…and then another. 

E: I’m can’t let him have all the fun.

Syd laughed. 

S: Jealous much?

He sent the reply as Knox was putting his hands on the chapter 11’s waist, his hips gyrating fast. Syd shot a glance back to Egan who had fallen in behind him, his hands sliding down the boy’s back. One wrapped around his waist as the other cupped his ass. 

E: No way. Not of that punk. 

“You know I don’t actually dance, right?” He told them, but guided by their hands, his body had started to sway along to the music. He locked eyes with Knox, who gave him a dazzling smile even in the darkness of Arcadia. 

Knox leaned in, close to Syd’s ear, “You look fine to me.” The word fine had never sounded more like ‘sexy’ as he felt Knox’s lips brush his skin and felt the heat in his cheeks. He only had a second to be thankful that the upper city boy probably couldn’t tell. There was a soft ping and a message appeared on holos for Syd and Egan. Of course, Knox had hacked them. 

K: Jealousy’s a good color on you, E. 

E: It’s not jealousy, pretty boy, but thanks. 

K: Are you sure? You were green with envy a moment ago. 

E: Maybe I got sick from looking at your face. 

K: But you were looking at me then?

Syd stood between them, a silent observer to their holo conversation. He sighed loud enough for them to hear as the song faded out; a brief second of what would otherwise have been peace if it weren’t for Knox and Egan being… well, they were being Knox and Egan. Exasperated, Syd finally interrupted their conversation.

S: You 2 need to not.

K: Why not?

Knox smirked at Syd, his eyebrows raised behind his thick-framed glasses. Vintage, he had called them. He shook his head at the other boy. 

S: You know why, but I don’t know why you need 2 ask that. 

E: You wish I was looking at you like that. 

K: In your dreams, Upper City wannabe. 

S: Why don’t you 2 just make out already?

K: You’re joking right?

E: Eww, gross. Absolutely not. 

Syd managed to slide out from between them, disentangling himself from the sets of hands that clung to him. This song was louder than the last one; the pounding beat pulsing angrily in his ears. He sent them a message before crossing his arms and glaring at them both. 

S: I’ll be over here till you 2 kiss and make up. 

E: What? But I didn’t… he started it. 

K: That’s not fair. 

K: Shut up, Egan. 

E: You can’t tell me to shut up. 

There was a long pause in which Syd just stared them blankly. This was exhausting. 

S: I said kiss…. right now. 

K: …

S: Come on, Knox. You’ll kiss anything that walks on 2 legs. 

S: And Egan, stop acting like you don’t want to. I know you do. 

Egan made a face at Syd, his tongue poking out between his lips. 

K: What do I get?

S: What? 

K: What’s my reward if I kiss him? 

Syd put his hand over his face. He couldn’t say he was at all surprised. 

E: If he gets something, I want something too. 

S: If you actually end up kissing, we’ll see. 

Knox made eye contact briefly with Syd and the dark-skinned boy could feel his eyes, even though his body was almost vibrating with the sound of the music. Knox took a step toward Egan and turned back to look at him, putting his hands on the other boy’s face and pulling him closer. Pressing their lips together, he shut his eyes tight. 

A separate private holo message popped up for Syd as the other two boys were kissing. 

K: I’d rather be kissing you. 

Syd felt the heat rising again, once again thankful no one would notice. He pushed the holo aside, focusing his attention on the boys as they pulled apart. Knox was licking his lips. 

K: Well?

S: Well, what?

K: Where’s my reward?

Knox took a step toward Syd, who took a step back biting his bottom lip as he shook his head. 

S: I didn’t promise anything. 

S: Kiss him again. 

K: What? Why?

S: There wasn’t any tongue. 

K: There was tongue. 

S: I guess I missed it. 

Syd’s eyes narrowed slightly at Knox. 

K: Show me. 

S: Show you what? 

K: How to kiss. You’re an expert, right?

S: I never said that. 

K: I still think you should show me, since you think I was wrong. 

Egan had been watching this conversation, mouth slightly agape. 

S: Do I have to? 

K: Absolutely. 

Knox took another step toward Syd. 

S: Okay. 

Syd easily walked up to Knox and then past him, his arms effortlessly finding a place around Egan’s neck. He smiled at his best friend, knowing that a very jealous Knox was watching and probably turning a few shades of red. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against the other boy’s, slowly building to something more passionate. Syd probed gently with his tongue seeking entrance into his friend’s mouth, exploring and mingling with the other until he had to pull away to breathe. 

Egan sent a private message to Knox, who had been staring wide-eyed at both of them. 

E: Who’s green with envy now, lover boy? 

Knox ignored him, he was done playing games. He wanted his kiss. He earned it after watching them. Walking up to them, he grabbed Syd’s wrist. Another song was fading out. “Kiss me,” he said, his voice soft, but he knew Syd heard him. 

Syd felt the shiver down his spine as their eyes locked. He was done with the games too. “Okay,” Syd breathed and the lux boy pulled him closer, fingers gently finding a place on his face. Knox’s thumb caressed his cheek and grazed his lip. Syd pulled his hand away, pressing closer to Knox and kissing him. His mouth moved slowly and deliberately against the other boy’s, taking everything Knox offered. His tongue traced the boy’s lips, memorizing the curve of them, until finally Syd pulled away. 

“Happy?” He asked. 

“Very.”

“Let’s go home. All three of us.” Syd took Knox’s hand and reached for Egan’s, leaving the club together. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
